En la mira del asesino
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Itachi es un detective que comienza a tener un amorío con la víctima de un asalto, sin saber que el pertenece a una banda de asesinos. Además de que él planeo todo, desde el encuentro; para tan solo vigilarlo de cerca y saber como deshacerse de él.
1. Chapter 1

Eran las once de la noche, había entrado a un Oxxo a comprar su café americano, como era de esperarse le había tocado hacer guardia ese día, la razón, los Akasuna habían hecho de la suyas de nuevo, hace dos días que dejaron colgados en un puente dos cuerpos sin vida, por lo que la mitad de la cuidad se horrorizo, el crimen organizado estaba a la alza.

Estaba molesto mientras le tomaba uno de los panques para acompañar su café, le había pedido a su jefe Danzo que no le dejará hacer guardias por dos meses, era la razón por la que siempre procuraba adelantar horas de trabajo. Le pagó al cobrador y salió de lugar molesto, cruzó la calle y subió al auto después de que su compañero le quitará el seguro. Cerró la puerta de golpe, se supone debía estar cuidando a su hermano pequeño, el pobre estaba en el hospital de nuevo, el no estaba solo, los papás de su amigo lo estaban cuidando, eran unas extraordinarias personas los Namikaze, pero aún así, se supone esa era responsabilidad de él, no de los amigos de la familia.

-¿Otra vez de malas, Itachi?-preguntó su compañero con una voz grave y un poco áspera. Itachi tan sólo lo volteó a ver y luego fijo la mirada a la calle - Sí es por lo de tu hermano, desde que íbamos en la universidad te dije que debiste dejárselo a Madara, así no te daría problemas-

-Mi hermano no es un problema-Itachi dijo seriamente y tomo un sorbo de su café.

-Hum-

El carro permaneció en silencio ambos compañeros vigilaban la calle, pero en realidad se veía muy tranquila, tanto que hasta se podía oír el viento y algunas televisiones a lo lejos encendidas.

-¡Estúpido Danzo, no se para que nos manda a vigilar, es obvio que no pasará nada por aquí, los Akasuna, no asesinan dos veces en el mismo lugar!-se quejó Kisame.

-Te equivocas, hace veinte años asesinaron en Verástegui, dos veces a lo largo de un mes, generalmente solo hacen un asesinato por lugar pero puede cambien de opinión- Itachi no quitó la vista de la calle, mientras abría la bolsa de panqué.

-Al parecer alguien leyó los registros de hace un largo tiempo-

-Un buen detective, busca información de todos lados, Kisame-

-Tsk, me acabas de llamar flojo-Kisame lo barrió con los ojos y miró por la ventanilla –Podría estar en un bar, tomando una buena cerveza, pero no, Danzo prefirió que perdiera el tiempo en este-

Itachi lo volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos –Eres el que tiene menos derecho de quejarte aquí, después de todo, tu eres un flojo, faltaste a tus últimas dos guardias y Konan tuvo que hacerlas-

-Tenía cosas mejores que hacer, que vigilar a un anciano paranoico que creía que su ex-mujer lo quería asesinar-

-Lo intentaron asesinar-

-No salí de la escuela, para dedicarme a ese tipo de cosas-

Itachi decidió no contestarle a Kisame, era un caso perdido pelear con él, se sentía que él era el mejor de su rama, que merecería un ascenso y mejor sueldo, así que mejor se limpio las morusas de su pantalón y siguió vigilando.

El reloj mostraba que eran la una de la mañana, Kisame como siempre cayó dormido, Itachi seguía despierto, después de todo agarró práctica desde que era pequeño y tuvo que cuidar a su hermano cuando sus padres iban a trabajar y después cuando ellos murieron él era el que se la pasaba en el hospital con él. Se recargó en sobre el volante, estaba un poco cansado, pero tan solo basto un pequeño descanso para que un disparo a lo lejos lo sacará de su trance.

-¡Kisame!-empujó el hombro de su compañero para despertarlo –Un disparo, anda sal-ambos salieron del auto con su armas en las manos preparadas para disparar ante cualquier situación de peligro.

-¡Bang!-se oyó otro disparo.

-Parece viene del parque-los dos caminaron rápidamente en dirección al parque, de pronto una persona salió corriendo entre las sombras de los árboles.

-¡Yo lo sigo!-dijo Kisame y fue detrás del sospechoso, Itachi mientras tanto se adentro en el parque, buscando una posible víctima.

-Ahhh-Oyó unos lamentos, provenían del área de juegos del parque, Itachi apresuró el paso, al parecer había un herido, probablemente se trataría de un delincuente o algo así, los Akasuna, solo mataban gente de ese estilo.

Oyó de nuevo un gemido y comenzó a correr, por fin llegó, parecía ser un hombre, estaba tirado en el suelo -¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

-Me han asaltado-dijo con dificultad el hombre, al parecer lo habían herido en la pierna. Itachi se acercó a él, viendo que estaba en el suelo se agacho para quedar a su nivel.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Sasori, Sasori Rotensand, ahhhh-el hombre se dobló del dolor sin apartar su mano de lo que parecía una herida.

-Déjeme ver-El hombre se volteó, Itachi pudo observar, por la luz que provenía de la luna entre los árboles que tenía cabellos rojos y ojos dorados, su cara reflejaba que era alguien tranquilo, Itachi lo contempló un rato y luego dirigió su vista a la herida. Retiró la mano del hombre, o tal vez chico, se veía que era joven, y pudo ver lo que creía en efecto la bala de había dado arriba de la rodilla.

-Llamaré una ambulancia-Itachi sacó su celular, marco unos dígitos y pidiendo la ambulancia dando la dirección. Para cuando colgó sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y oprimió con este el lugar de la herida - ¿Viste a tu agresor?-

-Mmmm.. un poco, me parece era un chico rubio, de coleta-el chico, ahora que lo había visto mejor, pensaba que no pasaba de los 17 años, se recargó sobre su dos manos, al parecer el dolor era muy fuerte para él.

-¿Te quito algo?-

-Tan solo mi celular, me negué a dárselo y me disparo, acabo llevándoselo cuando se me cayó al suelo-

-Ya veo, la ambulancia ya no tarda, ¿pero que hacías a estas horas en la calle?-

-Universidad, volvía a mi casa- La sirena de la ambulancia, anunció que ya estaba cerca. A los poco minutos llegó donde ellos, los paramédicos se llevaron a Sasori, e Itachi pidió la dirección del hospital, por cuestiones oficiales. Kisame volvió cuando la ambulancia ya estaba por irse, le dijo a Itachi que el maleante se escapo, al parecer tenía cómplices.

-Bueno, volvamos al auto a las seis nos vamos-

Después del incidente ya no pasó nada, ambos detectives volvieron a la jefatura, reportaron lo sucedido y luego Itachi se fue al hospital a ver su hermano.

-Está dormido-le dijo Minato, un hombre de cabellos rubios, padre de Naruto quien era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, además de que Kushina, la madre había sido la mejor amiga de su mamá.

-Gracias, ¿no han dicho nada los doctores?-

Sasuke, su hermano menor, tenía problemas cardiacos desde niño, su corazón era muy débil por lo que frecuentemente acababa en el hospital, Itachi esperaba verlo despierto, pero él pequeño estaba dormido conectado a varios aparatos de hospital,

-Lo de siempre, que no debe tener emociones fuertes, y que bueno necesita el trasplante de corazón pero aun sigue en lista de espera-

Itachi tomó asiento mostrándose cansado, sostuvo su frente con su mano y suspiro –¿No sé qué debo hacer, para que Sasuke avance en la lista de espera?-

-Supongo que como todo, hay quienes lo necesitan más-le dijo Minato

-Minato, le molesta si le pido se quede un poco más, solo debo ir a ver a una víctima de asalto y vuelvo, espero Sasuke este despierto-

-Claro no hay problema, en todo caso se queda Kushina, ella fue a dejar a Naruto a la escuela-

-Siento causarle tantas molestias-se disculpó.

-No son molestias, después de todo Kushina y yo no trabajamos, ya vez nos hicimos una buena fortuna por nuestros trabajos y ahora las pensiones, así que no pasa nada si cuidamos de Sasuke, es como un hijo para nosotros igual que tú-

-Gracias-Itachi le sonrió en agradecimiento –Bueno espero no tardarme-Minato le asintió y el salió de ahí para ir al otro hospital, donde estaba a víctima.

Se subió a su auto, el cansancio lo mataba, pero bueno aun le quedaba trabajo, llegó al hospital, preguntó por la víctima, le dijeron que podía pasar a verlo que ya estaba estable, al parecer la bala no le profundizo mucho.

Tocó a la puerta del cuarto, para anunciar su llegada.

-Oh oficial…pase-le dijo el chico que reposaba en su cama mientras veía revistas.

-Soy el detective Uchiha, creo que no me presente, Sasori, ¿cierto?-

-Así es-ese chico tenía un voz tranquilizadora, justo lo que necesitaba Itachi para el posible dolor de cabeza que no le tardaba en llegar.

-¿Estas muy calmado, para lo que te sucedió?-Tomó asiento frente a la cama del herido.

-Mmmm he pasado por peores- Lo miró directamente a los ojos, mostrando su rostro relajado. Itachi miró sus ojos intrigado por la paz, tranquilidad que le mostraban, eran dorados, un lindo color dorado pensó Itachi y se despejó su mente sobresaltado, al parecer el cansancio ya le estaba afectando.

-Bueno, venía a preguntar si levantarás un acta-

-Sí, pero lo haré saliendo del hospital, detective, no se preocupe-

-¿Seguro, yo puedo comenzar el trámite?-

-Lo veo muy cansado, mejor descanse y vaya con su familia, de seguro lo esperan-

-Mi hermano, él es quien me espera- No supo porque dio ese tipo de información a una persona desconocida para él, pero lo hizo.

-¿No tiene esposa?, eso es algo raro-

-El trabajo no me lo permite-

-¿O usted no quiere?-

-Creo que eso es asunto personal. Me retiro, en vista que no requiere de mis servicios, le dejo mi tarjeta por si acaso-Itachi sacó de su cartera su tarjeta de presentación y se la dio.

-Gracias-

Itachi volvió al hospital donde estaba su hermano, para cuando llegó ya estaba desayunando.

-¡Nissan!-gritó Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro, que no parecía de un niño enfermo.

-Sasuke, hasta que te encuentro despierto dormilón-le alborotó sus cabellos con la mano.

-¿Pues es que, qué puedo hacer aquí?-le dijo con tristeza el pequeño.

-Ya pronto saldrás-

Mientras tanto Sasori estaba en su cama de hospital cuando alguien con una impermeable apareció a su puerta.

-Pensé que te habían atrapado, Deidara-dijo sin quiera voltear a ver al hombre y viendo las revistas.

-Jum, Sasori-danna, el engaño es mi arte, ese oficial de quinta no fue nada para mí-

-A mi tus trucos nunca me han engañado-

-Es porque me conoces bastante bien-

-No, es porque veo los defectos de tus trucos, como ese disfraz que traes, deja claramente ver tu ojo biónico, no crees que eso llama la atención de cualquiera-

Deidara se sorprendió ante la observación de Sasori –No se ve mi ojo-

-¿No?, pues yo lo veo en el tu reflejo del suelo. Deidara, búscame información de este detective-le dijo tendiéndole la tarjeta que le había dado Itachi.

-¿Itachi Uchiha? Y ¿para qué quieres saber?-

-Ese hombre ha estado en todas las escenas de crimen de nuestro asesinatos, y tu sabes debo de conocer todo acerca de la gente que me persigue-

-Piensa, que va tras de usted-

-Sí, es posible, o al menos esta en las investigaciones, así que Deidara no me decepciones.

-Nunca lo haría Sasori-danna-


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara regreso a su apartamento, a simple vista cualquiera diría que se trataba de un chico normal, que siempre cargaba con una mochila de lado, tenía esos extraños cortes a la moda con flecos largos que cubrían su ojo y usaba impermeables negros. Introdujo la llave de su apartamento la giró y se adentro de él para así evitar que algún vecino viera el interior.

El apartamento era algo oscuro, sin luz se diría que contaba con lo necesario, cama, cocina, sala , televisión, una computadora, sin embargo, al encender la luz, eso cambiaba, podías visualizar paredes llenas de fotografías de un chico pelirrojo y ojos dorados, Sasori, era su jefe y el hombre que según el amaba. No obstante vivía engañado; primero el estaba obsesionado y después su jefe tan solo lo usaba de juguete sexual y para que le buscará cosas difíciles, solo para eso.

Abrió la laptop, para colmo con un fondo de pantalla de su jefe, lo contempló un momento y después se metió a Internet, puso en Google el nombre de Itachi, primero quería saber lo más obvio del tipo, después iría más a fondo. Lo único que obtuvo fue el nombre de Itachi, que trabajaba en la policía y su e-mail del trabajo, bueno lo último ya servía de algo.

Comenzó a utilizar sus habilidades de hacker, por medio de la dirección del correo, lo hakeo y comenzó a ver los correos que tenía, en un inicio cosas aburridas del trabajo, así como unos sobre el caso de los asesinatos que había hecho su jefe, eso debía de ser importante, así que sin más descargo todo el contenido y direccionó el correo al suyo para recibir los futuros mails.

-Un mail de un hospital mmm-habló Deidara consigo mismo y abrió el correo.

"_Estimado Sr. Uchiha:_

_El tratamiento de su hermano se deberá de alargar por dos semanas más. Sabemos que le dijimos que mañana sería dado de alta, pero la situación de su hermano no es un tanto estable._

_Lamentamos las molestias._

_Atentamente_

_Dr. Kakashi Hatake"_

-Con que el oficial, tiene un hermano enfermo, bueno al menos eso puede ser un punto débil para él-Deidara sonrió maliciosamente frente al monitor y siguió con su trabajo.

-Ya me quiero ir-decía Sasuke, mientras su hermano intentaba hacer que comiera su cena.

-Sasuke ya te dije, tu tratamiento se alargó, una vez que se acabe, volveremos a casa-

-Si…y en poco tiempo volveré de nuevo aquí-dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Itachi permaneció en silencio, porque la verdad era que no sabía que responderle a su hermano, tenía razón siempre que salía del hospital volvía nuevamente.

Deidara fue a la casa de su jefe. Se trataba de una mansión con figuras de mármol por doquier, su jefe era todo un excéntrico y más en cuanto se refería a su cuarto de marionetas, no dejaba que nadie entrara ahí ni siquiera la servidumbre para que las limpiara. Deidara tan solo una vez había podida ver un poco del interior del cuarto, vio como Sasori limpiaba sus marionetas y un poco de cómo jugaba con estas, fue el peor error del rubio, pues cuando Sasori descubrió que era visto, mando a castigarlo.

El rubio fue llevado al sótano de la mansión y amarrado en una silla, impidiendo que pudiera escapar y a continuación solo se podían ori gritos provenientes del lugar. El ojo de Deidara fue quemado con ácido sulfúrico, Sasori no le quemo ambos, pues lo amenazo diciéndole que si volvía a espiarlo se quedaría ciego además de que lo torturaría hasta la muerte.

Días después Sasori le obsequió un ojos biónico, Deidara confundió este obsequio con una demostración de amor de Sasori, la verdad es que el pelirrojo tan solo lo hizo porque el rubio era un muy buen hacker y actor, dos cualidades que le eran muy útiles a él. Comenzó a acostarse con él cuando noto que el chico era bastante fácil de manipular y que no se quejaba ni le reprochaba nada, además de que no estaba tan mal físicamente.

Itachi llego temprano al trabajo, tan solo se sentó en su escritorio cuando Danzo llegó a aventarle un bonche de papeles .

-Itachi debes archivar los casos por favor-

-Bien…-

Itachi se la paso toda la mañana hasta que dieron las doce del día archivando los casos, algo realmente tedioso, pero ni modo su jefe lo había pedido. Decidió que merecía darse un descanso, así que tomo su chaqueta y salió por un café.

-Bien Sr. Rotensand, el acta ya quedó listo, espero que en uno días le lleguen noticias sobre el avance de la investigación.

-Muchas gracias.

Justo cuando iba dándose media vuelta, fue que Itachi lo vio, con su bastón, el cual seguramente solo usaría por unos días.

-Detective-lo saludó Sasori.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Rotensand-

-Llámeme Sasori, detective Uchiha, me siente muy viejo, si me llama por mi apellido.

-Supongo que entonces pediré lo mismo, llámeme Itachi.

-¿Va a comer detective? –Sasori comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta e Itachi lo siguió.

-Por un café, ¿le gustaría acompañarme?-Itachi tan solo quiso ser amable con Sasori.

-Con mucho gusto, tengo tiempo-

Ambos caminaron hacia el Starbucks que estaba pasando la calle. Para suerte de ellos casi no había gente en el establecimiento –Si quieres toma asiento, mientras yo pido-

-Puedo hacerlo yo sólo, Itachi, no soy un inútil-dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

-No quise decir eso, pero es mejor que no te fuerces.

-El pedir un café, es el mismo esfuerzo que si voy al baño, así que puedo hacerlo-

Itachi lo dejo pasar y pedir su café, pues por lo visto Sasori era una persona terca. Después de que ambos pidieron su orden se fueron a sentar en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a beber su café, Itachi fue el primero en hablar en vista de que su acompañante no lo haría.

-Y dime ¿qué estudias?-

-Arquitectura- dijo tranquilamente y tomó un sorbo a su café.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?-

-Sí-

-Eso no suena muy convincente, además tu trabajo es muy demandante ¿cierto?-

-¿Lo dices por mis ojeras?, eso ya es de familia así duerma las horas necesarias, siempre tengo-

-Te da un toque atractivo-

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto sorprendido y extrañado del comentario anterior.

-Seguramente tienes muchas chichas, detrás de ti-

-No, para nada-

-Mmmm, entonces ¿eres gay?-

-¿Perdón?-Volvió a decir totalmente tomado por sorpresa.

-Pensé que estábamos aquí para conocernos mejor, ¿o me equivocó?-

-Supongo que tienes razón- Itachi miró directamente a los ojos de color dorado de Sasori, observó que eran grandes y pareciera que pertenecían a una persona mayor de 18 ó 19 años, que era lo que aparentaba Sasori.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿eres gay?-

Itachi estaba a punto de responder, cuando de pronto sonó su celular – Disculpa- dijo a Sasori y contestó notando que el doctor Kakashi lo llamaba. Sasori siguió bebiendo su café, mientras el otro hablaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-Itachi dijo. Pasaron unos minutos y Sasori pudo notar la preocupación en el rostro de Itachi, incluso la frustración de cuando este puso el codo sobre la mesa y recargo su frente en su mano –Bien, para allá-

Itachi colgó –Lo siento, Sasori, pero debo de retirarme, mi hermano esta grave.

-No te preocupes.

El moreno salió del lugar deprisa, cuando Sasori se halló solo tomando su café esbozo una gran sonrisa, primero porque Itachi ya le tenía un poco de confianza, no a cualquiera le dices que debes de ir a ver a tu hermano enfermo, y menos un hombre como él que es tan cerrado y dos, tenía su cartera, se la había sacado después de que este pagará su café sin que él lo notara, eso lo usaría de pretexto para verlo nuevamente.

-¿Cómo está Sasuke?-preguntó Itachi a Minato, recién iba llegando.

-Está delicado, no puedo mentirte-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Tan solo vio una araña en su buró al despertar y se sobresalto, Naruto estaba ahí y la mato, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, fue mucha emoción para Sasuke-

Itachi se sentó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Minato se sentó a su lado –Esperemos que todo salga bien-

-¿Qué más se puede hacer?-dijo como si estuviera molesto.

-¡Sasori –danna- dijo Deidara, cuando su maestro iba llegando a la casa y era atendido por sus criados.

-¿Encontraste algo, interesante, Deidara?-

-Claro, el tal Itachi, tiene un hermano gravemente enfermo del corazón, está en el hospital Konoha internado y algo más importante su tío Madara Uchiha, se quedó con toda la herencia que les dejaron sus padres, al parecer el tiene la custodia de Sasuke, antes de ambos pero al ser Itachi mayor de edad la perdió-

-Lo de su hermano lo sabía, pero lo de su tío, dime que más sabes de eso-

-Pues, por lo que investigué, Itachi no sabe de la herencia, al parecer sus padres tenían dinero pero vivían como si fueran clase media, tenían todo su dinero en cuentas, cuentas que su tío ahora tiene y usa supuestamente para el cuidado de Sasuke, sin embargo el tratamiento de Sasuke no es pagado con este dinero, Itachi lo paga con la ayuda de una tal familia Namikaze-

-Cómo siempre me impresionas Deidara, ya tengo bastante información para acabar con él, si sigue metido en mis asuntos-

-Hago lo mejor que puedo por usted, Sasoria-danna-


End file.
